


The Pendants - The Crystarium

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Kinktober, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Echo doesn't work like that, Voyeurism, Who is watching tho? you tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: Kinktober Day 4 - MasturbationHe had been holding off on touching himself in the Pendants because he had no semblance of privacy in these quarters, in no shape or form. But as he thought about it he noticed he kind of liked the idea of an audience, he was a performer after all. If anyone wanted to watch, they were free to do so. And Sieg wanted to be sure to give them a good show.He lets his hands roam his torso for a moment, feeling himself a bit before reaching for his sensitive pink nubs. He gently circled them enjoying the way it made his blood rush to his cock in excitement. He closed his eyes concentrating on the feeling, but then his eyes snapped open when he felt his echo senses tingling, he smirked and proceeded with his ministrations. Someone’s watching.OrWoL earned some downtime in The Pendants, he jerks off. Turns out someone is watching and he's into that shit.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Kudos: 31





	The Pendants - The Crystarium

**Author's Note:**

> This was really last minute because I didn't think I'd get this far with Kinktober??? But I actually managed to stick to it, let's see how long I'll last.  
> Enjoy <3

Sieghart deserved some downtime gods damn it.

He threw his bow to the side and kicked his boots off as he entered his room in the Pendants. He grabbed one of the sandwiches the Exarch made him and bit into it, he dragged himself up to sit on his bed letting out a sigh of relief feeling the softness of the mattress below him.

Sieg downed the rest of the sandwich in one last bite and let his back hit the bed, he looked over at the small desk next to the bed, he had a few lyrics he had to work on. He gently hummed the melody of the unfinished piece, but he figured he’d feel more inspired once he took a good and well-deserved nap.

He unbuttoned his shirt, wondering if he could manage to undress while laying down. Alas, it was not to be, he sat up and carelessly threw it on the floor. He was supposed to dispel the piece’s glamour and tuck it into his armoire, but that was now future Sieg’s problem.

“Aaand I’m horny” he groaned the admission out loud.

He’d been restraining himself from getting intimate with people on the Source, partly because he didn’t want to make the Exarch look bad by association, but mostly because he didn’t have the time.

It wasn’t like his options were lacking either, gods no. Thancred looked as handsome as ever, for one, his gunbreaker gear fit him like a glove and even clothed Sieg had noticed how he’d grown more muscular by swinging his gunblade around. Sieghart adjusted himself on the bed feeling his dick starting to harden, moving his pillow upwards as to support his back. He grabbed his pouch next to his bed, getting his homemade lube, the sole reason he started dabbling with alchemy in the first place. He leaves it next to him, yet undecided if he’d use it simply to stroke himself better or if he’d actually fuck himself on his fingers that night.

He pulled his gloves off, throwing them next to his discarded blouse much to future Sieg’s dismay. He had been holding off on touching himself in the Pendants because he had no semblance of privacy in these quarters, in no shape or form. But as he thought about it he noticed he kind of liked the idea of an audience, he was a performer after all. If anyone wanted to watch, they were free to do so. And Sieg wanted to be sure to give them a good show.

He lets his hands roam his torso for a moment, feeling himself a bit before reaching for his sensitive pink nubs. He gently circled them enjoying the way it made his blood rush to his cock in excitement. He closed his eyes concentrating on the feeling, but then his eyes snapped open when he felt his echo senses tingling, he smirked and proceeded with his ministrations. Someone’s watching.

“Hm, a peeping tom decided to grace me with a visit” he muttered “Do stay, by all means. I don’t mind.”

His erection formed a tent in his trousers and Sieg allowed his other hand to palm at it over the fabric. He inhaled sharply, at his own touch, he was needier than he realized.

“Could be Ardbert, gods know he doesn’t mind invading my privacy…” he smiled, pinching his nipple. He stifled a low groan before continuing his monologue “Such pretty blue eyes he has… and fuck his hands are so big and strong, having to carry that axe around. They’d feel so nice against my skin. Or inside me.” 

He allows himself to push down both his pants and breeches at once, freeing his hard dick that begged for attention. His breaths were shallow, making up his mind he proceeded to spread his legs further and reach for the vial of lube.

“Could maybe be the Exarch, he knows how to find me with that mirror of his.” he murmured, gathering the slick fluid on his hand. “Mysterious guy, he is, I wonder if the crystal has yet to reach him down there” he smirked at the thought, closing the vial once his fingers seemed sufficiently coated in lube. He rubbed his hands together, to warm up the slick on his hands. “He looks so reserved, surely he’d let himself go in bed, I could try riding him, teasing him until he can’t take it anymore and flips me over to pump me full of his cum ngh…”

His fingers circled his entrance, teasing himself a little. He allowed himself to touch his cock directly with his other hand, he couldn’t hold back the moan of relief, he stroked himself in the slowest of paces.

“Fuck… could even be that Ascian” He breathes out easing one finger inside himself “Emet-Selch mentioned how much he enjoyed just… watching.” He knew his body well enough that he could manage another finger at this point. “So powerful he can probably hold me down and use me as he pleas- fuck” There we go, he tried to keep his body still so he wouldn’t lose this position that reached just the right spot. His pace quickened. “Would call me all sorts of names… He sees us as so beneath him, might as well use it for my advantage ngh…”

His fingers thrust inside his tight hole in synch with the hand jerking himself off. It had been too long for him, he wouldn’t be able to hold much longer.

“Fuck… feels so good, so good…” He can’t shut up at this point, he’s always been talkative in and out of bed. “Gods, yes, I’m coming…”

He moans as he reaches his climax, strings of cum painting his chest as he spasms a few more times. He panted, tired as fuck. He retrieved his fingers with a groan then reached for some paper napkins in his pouch, sitting up to clean himself.

He allows himself to bring his arm close to himself and gently bow, as he usually does at the end of his stage performances.


End file.
